


Sunrise

by IslanderBib83



Series: Gift Work collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has plans this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMalchav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalchav/gifts).



> A short little thing for Valentine's, written for ladymalchav For the Destiel Valentine's Card Swap.

“Dean.”

“Dean.”

“Dean!”

Dean slowly opened his eyes to find Castiel's face hovering inches above his.

“Wake up, Dean.”

“Cas! It's only -” Dean groaned and turned his head to glance at the clock on his nightstand, “- six thirty in the morning.”

“Yes, and you need to get up now, or we'll miss it.”

“Miss what?”

“You'll see.”

Dean rolled his eyes before rubbing the sleep from them. “Fine! Get off me so I can get up.” He said with a slowly growing smile. No matter how tired Dean was, when Cas was excited about something he managed to get Dean excited too.

~

After a stop for the loo and a quick shower Dean headed out of the bunker with Cas.

“Where are we going?” Dean wondered aloud.

“You'll see soon,” the Angel told him, leading him up the hill.

Sure enough, after the next bend, Dean saw exactly where they were going.

A blanket was laid out on the grass, waiting for them. A thermos with what Dean expected had coffee in it was there as well, and in the middle of the blanket lay a rose, a white rose.

It finally dawned on Dean's still sleepy mind. Yesterday had been February 13, right? That meant….

Dean grinned from ear to ear. This was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for him on that day.

“I didn't know you're such a sap, Cas.”

Cas just grinned and took Dean's hand and made him sit down on the blanket with him.  
“I am. Now shut up and watch the sunrise with me.”

Dean obliged happily. He poured them both coffee from the thermos, then laid his arm around the Angel's shoulder.

“Happy Valentine's Day, my Love,” he half whispered as he kissed Cas’ cheek.


End file.
